The present invention relates generally to synchronizing the timing of data transfer with a system clock using a delay lock loop circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a symmetrical data clock by adding to or subtracting compensating delays to the falling edge of an internal clock.
Modern high-speed integrated circuit devices, such as synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAM), microprocessors, etc., rely upon clock signals to control the flow of commands, data, addresses, etc., into, through, and out of the devices. Additionally, new types of circuit architectures such as SLDRAM require individual circuits to work in unison even though such circuits may individually operate at different speeds. As a result, the ability to synchronize the operation of a circuit through the generation of local clock signals has become increasingly more important. Conventionally, data transfer operations are initiated at the edges of the local clock signals (i.e., transitions from high to low or low to high).
In synchronous systems, integrated circuits are synchronized to a common reference system clock. This synchronization often cannot be achieved simply by distributing a single system clock to each of the integrated circuits for the following reason, among others. When an integrated circuit receives a system clock, the circuit often must condition the system clock before the circuit can use the clock. For example, the circuit may buffer the incoming system clock or may convert the incoming system clock from one voltage level to another. This processing introduces its own delay and/or skew, with the result that the locally processed system clock, often will no longer be adequately synchronized with the incoming system clock. In addition, the system clock itself may have a certain amount of skew within a tolerance set by system specifications. For example, an exemplary DDR SDRAM system may allow a system clock skewed to have a duty cycle of 55%/45%. The trend towards faster system clock speeds further aggravates this problem since faster clock speeds reduce the amount of delay, or clock skew, which can be tolerated.
To remedy this problem, an additional circuit is conventionally used to synchronize the locally processed clock to the system clock. Two common circuits which are used for this purpose are the phase-locked loop (PLL) and the delay-locked loop (DLL). In the phase-locked loop (PLL), a voltage-controlled oscillator produces the local clock. The phases of the local clock and the system clock are compared by a phase-frequency detector, with the resulting error signal used to drive the voltage-controlled oscillator via a loop filter. The feedback via the loop filter phase locks the local clock to the system clock.
In contrast, the delay-locked loop (DLL) generates a synchronized local clock by delaying the incoming system clock by an integer number of periods. More specifically, the buffers, voltage level converters, etc. of the integrated circuit device, for example the input buffers of an SDRAM memory device, introduce a certain amount of delay. The delay-locked loop (DLL) then introduces an additional amount of delay such that the resulting local clock is synchronous with the incoming system clock.
In certain synchronous circuit devices, for example double data rate(DDR) dynamic random access memory (DRAM), wherein operations are initiated on both the rising and the falling edges of the clock signals, it is known to employ a delay lock loop (DLL) to synchronize the output data with the system clock (XCLK) using a phase detector. In an exemplary case, the transition of the data signal is perfectly aligned with the rising or falling edge of the XCLK. The time from the rising or falling edge of the data clock to the time when the data is available on the output data bus (tAC) is within specifications. A phase detector is conventionally used to lock the rising edge of the output data signal from the DLL (DQ) to the rising edge of the XCLK. Since the rising edge of the DQ signal is phase-locked to the rising edge of the XCLK signal, the rising edge of data being output from the device is synchronized with the system clock XCLK.
FIG. 1 depicts a DDR DRAM data synchronizing circuit using a DLL as is presently contemplated in the art. A DQ data output signal from an array is input to output buffer 23 and has its timing adjusted to be synchronized with the XCLK signal 8. At system initialization, a phase detector 2 is activated by an initialization signal 4. The phase detector 2 compares the phase of the CLKIN signal 6, a processed signal derived from the XCLK signal 8, with the OUT_MDL signal 10, a model of the data output signal DQ. The phase detector 2 then adjusts the DLL delay elements 12 using respective ShiftR 14 and ShiftL 16 signals, to respectively decrease or increase the time delay added to the CLKIN signal 6 with respect to the OUT_MDL signal 10.
The Output Buffer Model 19 models the delays generated by the Output Buffer 23 and the CLK Buffer Model 21 models the delays generated by the Input Buffer 7 to produce an OUT_MDL signal 10 such that alignment of the OUT_MDL signal 10 with the CLKIN signal 6 will result in alignment of the XCLK signal 8 with the DQ data output signal 24. By adjusting the delay of the CLKIN signal 6 through the DLL delay elements 12, the phase detector 2 can align the rising edge of the DQ output signal 24 with the rising edge of the XCLK signal 8.
The output data signal DQ 24 is provided to a data pad 31 and is synchronized with the system clock XCLK 8.
In addition, the FIG. 1 circuit can also be used to adjust an output toggle clock signal DQS as shown in FIG. 9. In this case, an additional output buffer 23a is used to generate the DQS signal at pad 31a. The DQS signal can be used for timing purposes, such as a data strobe signal. For purposes of simplifying the discussion below, the background discussion and the discussion of the invention will be described in the context of synchronizing the data output signal DQ with the system clock XCLK 8, but the discussions herein apply to also synchronizing a DQS signal with the system clock XCLK.
FIG. 2 is a timing diagram for the synchronizing circuitry of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the rising edge 26 of the XCLK signal 9, which is carried on the XCLK signal line 8 of FIG. 1, is aligned with the rising edge 28 of the DQ signal 25, which is carried on the DQ signal line 24 of FIG. 1. As is indicated by the arrows shown in FIG. 2, the rising edge 30 of the DLLCLK signal 33 (carried on the DLLCLK signal line 32 of FIG. 1) initiates the rise and fall of the DLLR signal 21 (carried on the DLLR signal line 20 of FIG. 1), through the Rise Fall CLK Generator 18 (FIG. 1), which in turn initiates the rising edge 28 of the DQ signal 25. Likewise, the rising edge 34 of the DLLCLK* signal 37 (carried on the DLLCLK* signal line 36) initiates the rise and fall of the DLLF signal 23 (carried on the DLLF signal line 22 of FIG. 1) which in turn initiates the falling edge 42 of the DQ signal 25. For proper data synchronization, the rising edges of the XCLK 9 and DQ 25 should be aligned within an allowed tolerance and the duty cycle of the data output timing signal DQ 25 should be within the specifications for the system in which the synchronizing circuitry will be used.
Unfortunately, however, not all synchronizing circuitry components are ideal or even exemplary. Non-symmetrical delays can be created by the input processing of the system clock including input buffering of the system clock signal using the buffer 7. The system clock itself may exhibit an asymmetric duty cycle, for example, up to a 55/45 duty cycle for a typical SDRAM. Variations in layout, fabrication processes, operating temperatures and voltages, and the like, result in non-symmetrical delays among the DLL Delay Elements 12. AU of these non-symmetrical delays produce output timing signals of the DLL exhibiting a difference between the duration of a high (tPHL) and low (tPLH) portion of the DLL output signal. As shown in FIG. 6, the high and low tPHL and tPLH signal portions, respectively, refer to the amount of time between transitions of the signal. If a signal remains high for a period longer than it stays low, then that signal is said to be asymmetric. On the other hand, if a signal is high and low for equal periods of time, then that signal is said to be symmetric.
Non-symmetrical delays also result in a skewed data eye and a larger difference 46 (FIG. 2) between the falling edge 44 of the XCLK signal 9 and the falling edge 42 of the DQ signal 25. In other words, as shown in FIG. 2, for an XCLK signal 9 having a 55/45 duty cycle, due to inconsistencies in the DLL delay elements 12 (FIG. 1), the DLLCLK 33 and DLLCLK* 37 signals may have a duty cycle of 40/60. Because it is the rising edge 30 of the DLLCLK signal 33 and the rising edge 34 of the DLLCLK* signal 37 from which the rising 28 and falling 42 edges, respectively, of the DQ signal 25 result, the non-symmetrical delays may result in a non-functional system. Furthermore, because the number of DLL Delay Elements used is cycle time dependent, the skew and difference 46 are also cycle time dependent. This unpredictable skew is undesirable for reliable high speed performance.
Therefore, there is a strong desire and need for synchronizing circuitry which compensates for the lack of symmetry in a signal synchronized by a delay-locked loop circuit with a system clock, thus enabling more reliable performance at high speeds.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus to compensate for skew and asymmetry of a locally processed system clock used to synchronize an output signal (e.g., a DQ data or DQS timing output signal) from a digital circuit, for example a memory device.
In its apparatus aspects the invention provides a first phase detector, an array of DLL delay elements and accompanying circuitry to phase-lock the rising edge of an output signal (e.g., DQ or DQS signal) with the rising edge of the system clock XCLK signal. Additionally, a comparator circuit, a register delay, an array of DLL delay elements and accompanying circuitry are provided to add or subtract delay from the falling edge of the output signal in order to produce a symmetrical output signal. The symmetrical output signal provides an improved timing margin for a given cycle time.
In its method aspects, the invention compares a processed system clock with a signal representative of an output signal (e.g., DQ or DQS signal) to adjust a setting of a delay circuit to phase-lock a rising edge of the output signal to a rising edge of an unprocessed system clock signal, producing a first delayed timing signal. A second delay circuit is adjusted according to asymmetries in a duty cycle of the first delayed timing signal, producing at least a second delayed timing signal. At least the first and second delayed timing signals are used to produce a substantially symmetrical output signal.